your love story
by sorarion
Summary: reader x gom. fic abal-abal. kisah cinta para reader & anggota gom dengan beberapa versi. kepo? baca dong! chapter 4 updated!
1. Chapter 1: kuroko x tsun reader

**Hai, readers~~~ author-san bikin fanfic lagii~~ /diemludasarbotak/ ( belom selesaiin fanfic horror)**

**Nah fanfic ini bakal jadi reader-san x gom dan dikhususkan ke cewek, kalo kalian cowok ya.. hmm.. kalian jadi yaoi aja /dilempar. Moga kalian suka ~ btw cerita ini author bikinnya -dere readers ganti-ganti (yandere, tsundere, dandere, kuudere) :3**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket punya si Fujoshi-sensei (Fujimaki Tadatoshi) /digampar. Fanfic nista ini punya author-sannn**

**-Kuroko ver. tsundere reader-**

Berawal dari sebuah diary yang tergeletak di sebuah bangku sekolah. Kamu mengambilnya dan penasaran dengan isi diary tersebut. Kamu berusaha membukanya namun kamu tidak bisa. Ada sebuah gembok di diary itu dan membutuhkan kunci khusus untuk membukanya. Karena kesal selama 25 menit kamu berusaha membuka namun tidak berhasil, kamu menyimpannya ke dalam kantong bajumu.

Kemarin adalah upacara penerimaan murid baru di SMP Teikou. Kamu berpakaian sangat rapi di hari pertama. Namun, setelah kamu selesai dengan upacara yang sungguh amat membuat hati dan jiwa lelah /heh/ kamu langsung memberantakkan seragammu dan bertindak seakan-akan tidak mempedulikan penampilanmu lagi. Banyak anak yang kurang menyukai gayamu. Mereka menganggapmu aneh.

Namun tidak untuk kaum laki-laki. Justru, hampir semua temanmu di sana adalah laki-laki. Kamu hanya memiliki satu teman wanita. Nama temanmu itu Kanaki Aiko. Anaknya cukup kalem di depan orang baru, namun jangan harap dia bakal jadi anak baik di depan orang yang dekat dengannya.

"(name)-chan~!" Aiko berteriak dan memelukmu dari belakang.

Sontak kamu terkejut dan melepaskan pelukan Aiko.

"Aiko, jangan memelukku! Itu sangat mengganggu tahu!"

"ehehe~ jangan marah-marah, dong. Oh ya, kau akan masuk klub apa?"

Kamu hampir saja lupa untuk segera memilih klub. Untung saja Aiko mengingatkanmu. Kamu langsung meninggalkan Aiko begitu saja dan segera mencari klub yang kamu sukai.

.

.

.

"huhh, kenapa tidak ada yang cocok denganku! Tidak ada yang menarik sama sekali! Aku bosaann~" kemudian secara tidak sadar kamu menabrak seseorang dengan tubuh yang ukurannya lebih besar sedikit dari kamu. Sontak kamu dan orang itu terjatuh ke tanah dengan tidak elit.

"huweeeeee, aku kan baru saja keramas sekarang kotor lagi. Jahat sekaliii… eh, ano.. maafkan aku ya~"

Sebuah lala dari personil teletubbies… eh tunggu. Salah naskah, maaf.

Seorang lelaki dengan rambut pirang dan mata bagai warna madu mengulurkan tangannya padamu. Sontak kamu menempis tangannya dan langsung berdiri. "kalau jalan lihat-lihat, BAKA!"

Kamu langsung berjalan menjauhi orang alay itu dan segera mencari klub lagi. Kemudian kamu merogoh saku bajumu dan terkejut karena diary itu tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana. Kamu hampir berteriak, namun untungnya kamu bisa mengendalikan emosi mu dan kamu segera kembali ke tempat tadi untuk mencarinya.

Kerumunan pun semakin ramai, kamu semakin kebingungan. Keringat membasahi tubuhmu dan kamu terlihat sangat kebingungan. Akhirnya kamu menyerah dan memutuskan untuk istirahat di atap sekolah.

Di atap sekolah hanya ada kamu yang sedang terdiam sambil memandangi langit yang biru. Cuaca cukup cerah dan beberapa awan tertiup angin pelan yang membuat suasana makin dramatis /authordigampar.

Kamu tidak sengaja menyanyikan sebuah lagu ballad yang kamu tahu dengan pelan. Karena kamu pikir tidak ada orang yang akan mendengarnya, kamu menyanyi dengan cukup keras.

Ketika kamu hendak kembali ke kelas, kamu sangat terkejut. Ada seseorang yang mengintipmu dari tadi. Seorang laki-laki dengan seragam rapi, rambut berwana baby blue, serta mata yang memantulkan cahaya langit biru yang indah nan murni /ditabok.

Kamu sangat terkejut, dan kamu berteriak…

"APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN DI SINIIII! JANGAN MENGINTIP DASAR COWOK ANEH!"

Lalu kamu melemparnya dengan sebuah batu dan kamu lari ke kelas dengan wajah tak bersalah serta kesal.

.

.

.

"(name)-chan~ kenapa wajahmu merah?" aiko mendekatimu sambil menawarkan kue homemadenya.

"bukan apa-apa kok!" kamu menyembunyikan kenyataan.

Tiba-tiba cowok berambut baby blue dan si pirang alay nan aneh itu memasuki kelasmu.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI SINI DASAR AHO!" bentakmu.

Aiko dan kedua cowok itu hanya bisa melihatmu dengan tatapan kebingungan. Teman-teman perempuan sekelasmu mulai bisik-bisik… biasa lah orang sirik.

"ah, aku ingat! Kamu wanita menyebalkan yang menabrakku tadi, kan! Dasar jahat! Padahal aku kan baru saja keramas sekarang kotor lagi gara-gara kamu! Hidoi-ssu!"

Si pirang alay itu semakin ramai sendiri dan si rambut baby blue hanya diam dan duduk di sebelah bangkumu.

Aiko berusaha menenangkanmu dan si pirang aneh itu. Namun yang ada malah….

"dasar kalian berdua bodoh sekali kenapa masalah seperti itu dipermasalahkan!"

"aiko, kamu apa-apaan sih! Dasar centil kau pirang aneh!"

"apa katamu?! Kau berani menghina model tampan nan sholeh kayak aku ini? Pulang aja dah!"

"_Bisa diam, tidak?"_

_ZRINGGG_

Langsung hening seketika. Siapa yang mengatakan itu ya?

Kamu dan Aiko menoleh ke belakang dengan tatapan kesal. Namun, kalian berdua membatu ketika yang kalian lihat adalah seorang iblis yang sok ganteng (kalo di zoom upilnya kelihatan lho /dilempar).

Seorang lelaki buaya darat- salah naskah - seorang lelaki dengan rambut merah menghampiri kalian. Entah kenapa aura yang dikeluarkannya sangat berbeda dengan orang-orang lainnya.

Kemudian si rambut merah itu mendekatimu lebih dekat lagi dan memegang dagumu.

"tolong jangan terlalu ramai, manis"

Sontak kamu ingin memukulnya tetapi kamu sudah mengetahui konsekuensi bila memukul makhluk -coret- orang itu.

Si anak berambut baby blue itu hanya bisa terdiam dan melihat kearahmu dengan wajah datar. Si pirang alay pun langsung duduk tenang di sebelahmu. Dan kamu merasa awkward karena aiko yang duduk di depanmu, si rambut baby blue duduk di sebelah kirimu, si pirang duduk di belakangmu, dan si rambut merah duduk di belakang si alay pirang. Kamu sempat bersyukur karena di sebelah kananmu tidak ada orang gila lagi. Namun semuanya berubah ketika negara api menyerang /salah naskah lagi.

Seorang berambut biru sapphire berkulit hitam dekil -coret- eksotis dengan bau badan yang super umfff 'segar' duduk di sebelah kananmu sambil membaca sebuah majalah dewasa. Kamu menjaga jarak dengannya. Kamu menggeser bangkumu mendekati bangku si rambut baby blue.

"yo, namaku aomine daiki. Siapa namamu?" kata si dekil.

"namaku (name), jangan dekati aku, dasar dekil."

JEDUERRR

Tiba-tiba ada petir yang menyambar. Apa karena dewa Zeus mencoba untuk memakai skinny jeans namun tidak muat sehingga ia kesal dan melempar petir ke bumi? Oh tentu saja tidak mungkin. Petir itu menyambar di kepala aomine.

Kemudian ia mundung di pojokan sambil menangis darah.

"a… ano.. gomenasai.. untuk yang tadi. Sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, hanya saja aku.. umm.." si alay pirang itu tiba-tiba saja menjadi baik padamu dan kamu semakin keheranan dengan tingkah teman-teman sekelasmu yang semakin menjadi-jadi itu.

"Kise Ryouta…" kamu membaca tag name si pirang aneh itu kemudian dengan polosnya kamu berkata:

"ah, nama yang aneh, pantas saja pemillik namanya juga aneh."

"hidoi –ssu! Oh ya kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu ssu?"

"namaku (name), dan bisakah kau berhenti menggunakan 'ssu' di akhir kalimat? Itu sangat menggangguku!"

"ah, (name)-cchi? Kenapa ssu? Kan unyu kalau aku begini~"

"jangan mengubah-ubah nama orang seenaknya dasar kuning tak berotak!" kamu melempar kise dengan buku catatanmu.

"berisik, nanodayo."

"Kraus Kraus…"

"kelas ini semakin menjadi-jadi saja!" katamu dalam hati.

Kemudian bel berbunyi menandakan jam istirahat. Kamu kembali ke atap sekolah dan menggerutu di sana sendirian. Aiko sedang bersama dengan Kise (entah mengapa mereka berdua tiba-tiba menjadi sangat cocok dan serasi bagai pasangan cucok remfongs).

Tiba-tiba si rambut baby blue ada di sebelahmu.

"APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN DI SINI HAH?!" bentakmu sambil terkejut setengah hidup (karena setengah mati sudah terlalu mainstream).

"aku sudah duduk di sini lebih dulu." Ujarnya dengan kalem.

Kemudian dia menyodorkan sebuah teh botol kepadamu. Namun kamu yang sebenarnya haus menolaknya karena kamu tsundere.

"ogah, makasih ambil aja. Huh!"

Kemudian si rambut baby blue melihat ke arah langit. Kamu diam-diam berusaha membaca tag name si rambut baby blue karena kamu memang dari awal penasaran dengan anak ini.

"Kuroko Tetsuya." Ujarnya

Kamu terkejut karena dia bisa membaca gerakanmu meskipun dia tidak menoleh ke arah mu.

"(name)."

"nama yang manis." Ujarnya dengan wajah datar. Dan kamu menganggapnya sebagai olokan.

"jangan menghinaku dengan ekspresi seperti itu!"

"maaf, tapi memang wajahku seperti ini." Dengan datarnya ia berkata seperti itu. Baik wajahnya maupun kata-katanya semuanya datar seperti tembok.

"tentang yang tadi pagi itu, maafkan aku. Aku hanya tidak sengaja mendengar ada suara nyanyian dan kukira itu suara makhluk halus sehingga aku mencari asal suara tersebut."

Kamu kemudian blushing namun juga kesal

"KAU PIKIR AKU INI SETAN APA? KAU PIKIR AKU NENEK GAYUNG YANG NYANYI-NYANYI PAS MANDI GETOH?"

"hmm, mungkin."

Kamu nyaris melempar Kuroko terjun bebas dari atap sekolah.

"tapi aku suka dengan lagu yang kau nyanyikan. Suaramu merdu. Bisa kau ajari aku?"

Kamu blushing. Seperti ada cupid yang menembakkan panahnya ke kepalamu.

"WOI MALAIKAT CEBOL YANG PAKE PAMPERS, KALO MANAH ITU YANG BENER DONG MASA KENA KEPALA GUE?!" batinmu.

Kemudian kamu mengirimkan lagu yang kamu nyanyikan tadi pagi kepada Kuroko.

"Kimi ga hikari de aru tame ni, judulnya panjang sekali.." ujar Kuroko.

"cobalah dengar lagu itu beberapa kali dan hafalkan lyricnya."

Kemudian bel tanda istirahat berakhir. Kamu dan kuroko berjalan bersama ke arah kelasmu.

"kuro-chin, kuro-chin~" seseorang… lebih tepatnya sebuah raksasa pemakan segala memanggil kuroko dari belakang dan memberikan sebuah diary berwarna biru pada kuroko.

"ah, diary ini kan yang aku temukan tadi pagi…"

Kemudian kuroko menatapmu dengan tatapan dingin. Datar namun dingin.

"apa kau melihat isi diary ini, (name)-san?" tanyanya padamu.

"etto… tentu saja tidak! Dan aku tidak tertarik membaca isinya, dan diary itu juga ada gemboknya jadi aku tidak bisa membukanya begitu saja."

"ah, (name)-san berarti ingin membukanya?"

Kamu terkejut dan diam seribu bahasa.

Kemudian kuroko mendahuluimu masuk ke dalam kelas. Si raksasa masih di sana dan mendekatimu.

"ah, (name)-chin kan? Aku Murasakibara Atsushi. Kuro-chin tidak suka ketika ada yang ingin membuka privasinya. Aku menemukan diary itu terjatuh di tanah tadi, jadi aku mengambilnya, ano.. ayo kita kembali ke kelas."

Kamu hanya merasa bersalah pada kuroko namun kamu jaim (jaga image). Wajahmu tampak biasa saja, namun tak lama kemudian Aiko menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh denganmu. Aiko menoleh ke arahmu dan menanyakan keadaanmu.

"(name)-chan, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau tidak berbicara apapun sejak tadi."

Kamu hanya diam dan menunduk. Kuroko yang duduk di sebelahmu tampak sangat dingin, tidak seperti kuroko yang tadi.

.

.

.

"(name)-cchi!" kise mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhmu. Kamu baru saja sadar kalau dari tadi kamu tidak sadarkan diri karena melamun.

"(name)-chan aku sangat khawatir."

"(name)-chin mau snack?"

Kemudian semua menatap murasakibara dengan tatapan aneh.

"Atsushi, berhenti mengganggu (name). (name) apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"aku tak apa-apa, minggir!"

Kamu segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan kelas, namun teman-teman sekelas melihat kearahmu. Kamu hanya ber-masa bodoh dengan hal itu dan segera pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"(name), kau pikir kau akan pergi ke mana saat jam pelajaranku?"

Guru matematika yang sungguh mematikan memergokimu dan siap menghukummu. Kemudian kamu di hukum dengan cara berdiri di koridor kelas. Kemudian tak lama kemudian Murasakibara menyusulmu. Bukan menyusulmu dengan kata ingin menolong, tetapi karena ia ketahuan makan saat jam pelajaran ia dihukum.

"hai, (name)-chin" ujarnya dengan bahagia.

"meskipun di hukum kamu tetap saja bisa senang ya.."

"asal ada makanan, aku senang." Ujarnya tanpa dosa.

"Murasakibara-cchi, (name)-cchi~ hehe.. aku sengaja minta dihukum loh.. aku teman yang baik kannnn~~~"

"kurasa akan lebih baik kalau kamu tidak datang kemari, baka."

"hidoi-ssu!"

"aku di sini~~~"

Tampak aiko berdiri di belakang kise sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Kenapa sih mereka semua senang dihukum?

Kemudian si rambut ijo lumut bermata empat (bukan empat mata loh ya) datang ke sana. Namun di tangannya terdapat sebuah pentungan maling dari pos kamling sebelah.

"eh? Midorima-cchi juga kena ssu?"

"Cuma gara-gara lucky item yang kubawa adalah sebuah senjata , bukan berarti aku akan membunuh seseorang dengan pentungan ini, nanodayo." Ia mendengus kesal.

"ah, kamu si manusia nanodayo itu kan? Ujar aiko tanpa dosa dengan gaya centil.

"aku Midorima Shintarou, bukan nanodayo, nanodayo!"

Kemudian semuanya tertawa seperti orang gila kecuali murasakibara yang sedang memakan bungkus chiki miliknya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dan seseorang berkulit hitam dekil -coret- eksotis di tendang keluar dari kelas.

"araa? Mine-chin juga kena?"

"Mai-chan milikku! TIDAAAAKKKK!"

"eh? Mai-chan? Pak guru merebut kekasihmu, aomine-kun?"

"Aiko, kau sangat polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa…" batin kalian.

"dasar aomine-cchi mesum ssu!"

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, anak-anak sudah berhamburan untuk segera pulang dan menikmati ritual mereka yaitu 'tidur'.

Namun, seseorang dari klub seni musik menghampirimu dan menawarkanmu untuk masuk ke dalam klub itu.

"aku dengar kamu memiliki suara yang bagus, kau cocok masuk ke dalam klub musik!"

Kamu terdiam, ini hanya mengingatkanmu kepada kuroko yang marah tadi. Tiba-tiba kamu tidak sengaja mengucapkan: "baiklah, terserah kau saja."

Senpai itu kegirangan dan segera meninggalkanmu dengan beribu pertanyaan.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya kamu mendatangi ruangan klub musik. Dan kamu sangat terkejut karena ruangan klub musik itu cukup besar dan banyak alat musik di sana. Kemudian kamu menemui senpai alay yang kemarin memaksamu masuk ke dalam klub itu dan ia memulai latihan. Kamu tidak sengaja melihat ke arah seseorang yang duduk di paling belakang. Rupanya itu adalah kuroko. Tapi bukannya kuroko ikut klub basket? Kenapa ia bisa ada di sini?

Kamu terdiam. Lalu, senpai tersebut menyuruh semua yang ada di klub maju satu per satu untuk bernyanyi. Kemudian tiba saatnya kamu bernyanyi. Kamu maju dengan sedikit gugup, kuroko tiba-tiba berdiri di belakang panggung kecil yang ada di ruangan itu, lebih tepatnya ia mellihatmu dengan dekat.

Kamu menyanyi dengan suara yang merdu. Para senpai sangat terkejut dan tersandung -coret- tersanjung. Dan beberapa anak perempuan yang awalnya sirik denganmu akhirnya mengakui bahwa suaramu itu sangat merdu. Kamu puas dengan hasil karyamu dan kamu kembali duduk.

"nah, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita mulai mempelajari…."

"tunggu sebentar, senpai."

Tiba-tiba kuroko maju ke depan sambil membawa mikrofon. Diarynya tampak di saku bajunya. Kamu semakin tidak berani menatap wajah kuroko.

"eh? Bukannya kamu anak dari klub basket? Kenapa kamu bisa ada di sini?" tanya senpai itu.

"aku ke sini untuk menunjukkan hasil karyaku kepada seseorang yang aku sukai."

"eeh?" seluruh klub tercengang. Namun yang lebih membingungkan lagi, bukankah mikrofon itu tersambung dengan speaker yang biasa digunakan untuk pengumuman di sekolah?

"aku.. sudah berhasil menghafalkan seluruh lyricnya. Ini adalah hadiah, sekaligus permintaan maaf dariku karena sudah mengejutkanmu di awal pertemuan kita."

Kamu langsung blushing dan ada asap yang keluar dari mukamu.

"Kimi no hikari ga tsuyoi hodo boku wa jiyuu ni nareru

(The stronger your light becomes, the more I can become free)

Hikidashiaeru chikara de koko de koko de tashika ni

(With the power we can pull out, in this place, in this place, certainly)

Kimi ga jiyuu ni naru hodo boku no kage ga kiwadatsu

(The more you can become free, the more my shadow stands out, )

Sore wa kiseki ni mo makenai tsugi no tegakari to...yoberu

(Shadow that can be called a key to win against a miracle)."

Kemudian semuanya bertepuk tangan dan mengeluarkan berbagai reaksi. Ada yang menangis gembira, ada yang terpaku, ada yang terpanah ada yang terbaut, ada yang terpalu /stopwoi.

Dan yang paling tsundere gayanya sedang blushing parah. Kamu langsung berlari ke atap dan bersembunyi di sana. Berharap blushingmu akan segera reda. Namun, pintu atap terbuka. Kamu menyembunyikan wajahmu yang sudah merah seperti tomat itu di balik tanganmu. Kemudian ada yang menarik tanganmu dari wajahmu.

Kamu menutup matamu dan tidak berani menatap si penarik tangan /he. Kemudian kamu merasa ada sesuatu di tanganmu. Kamu membuka matamu dan melihat sebuah diary biru di tanganmu dan di depanmu sudah ada kuroko yang tersenyum kecil.

"kau ingin tahu isinya kan? Bukalah.."

Kamu membuka diary itu secara perlahan dan kamu sangat terkejut ketika kamu menemukan banyak sekali fotomu dan tulisan tentang dirimu di sana.

"… ap.. apa-apaan ini?"

"(name)-san, maaf kemarin aku kasar padamu. Sebenarnya, aku sering mengintipmu (kecuali kalau kamu ke kamar kecil) dan aku sering memfoto dirimu. Pada hari pertama upacara, aku melihatmu begitu manis dan aku ingin mendekatimu. (name)-san aku suka padamu."

Asap yang ada di kepalamu semakin menjadi-jadi. Kamu sangat malu, namun di sisi lain kamu sangat senang. Tiba-tiba air matamu mengalir. Perasaan senangmu mengalahkan ke-tsunderean mu. Kuroko mendekatkan wajahnya padamu dan kemudian ia mencium pipimu. Kamu bisa merasakan hembusan nafas kuroko dan kamu mencium bau vanilla.

"(name)-san, jadilah kekasihku"

"ah.. itu.. hng.. baiklah, tapi bukan berarti aku akan menciummu kembali!"

Hahh, dasar tsundere.

.

.

.

**Yayyy selesaiii, tunggu versi lainnya ya readers-san~~**


	2. Chapter 2: akashi x tsun reader

**Yayy ini giliran si raja gunting beraksi~**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket punya si Fujoshi-sensei (Fujimaki Tadatoshi) /digampar. Fanfic nista ini punya author-sannn**

**-Akashi ver. tsundere reader-**

Hari ini adalah hari upacara penerimaan murid baru di SMA Teikou. Kamu datang dengan mata panda yang benar-benar hitam. Kamu berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah barumu itu. Berhubung kamu baru saja selesai liburan, kamu susah beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekolah lagi.

"(name)-san!" kamu mendengar ada yang memanggil namamu dari belakang. Oh, rupanya itu adalah Sachiko, teman baikmu semasa SMP. Kamu sebenarnya sangat senang bisa bertemu dengannya lagi, namun karena tsundere mu tidak mengijinkanmu untuk berhuwa-huwa ria dengannya, jadi kamu cuek saja. Apakah itu berhuwa-huwa ria? Yah author juga kagak ngerti /dilempar.

Kamu dan Sachiko berjalan memasuki gym, dimana tempat dilaksanakannya upacara. Kamu menguap di sepanjang perjalanan. Kemudian kamu tidak sengaja tertidur dengan mata terbuka di saat upacara.

JEDUAK!

Sepertinya ada orang yang memukulmu dengan buku tebal bergambarkan hello kitty. Kamu menoleh dari mana asal si pemukul dan yang kamu temukan malah buku tebal bergambarkan hello kitty di depan wajahmu. Kemudian kamu menoleh ke belakang. Dengan tatapan sinis kamu melihat si ketua OSIS yang tengah mengawasi jalannya pidato si kepala sekolah botak nan jelek itu.

"tolong perhatikan ketika kepala sekolah berpidato."

"huh, terserahlah."

Kamu mengamat-amati si ketua OSIS itu. Wajahnya tampan juga. Rambutnya merah, matanya berwarna merah dan kuning, tubuhnya atletis. Bagai seorang malaikat tampan yang jatuh dari iklan deodorant axe. Kalau saja ini bukan upacara atau acara formal yang ketat, mungkin saja kamu sudah fan-girling dan mimisan sampai terkena anemia di sana.

Setelah berjam-jam kemudian, lebih tepatnya hanya satu jam yang kamu anggap berjam-jam itu, akhirnya pidato si botak itu selesai. Semua anak yang ada di ruangan itu menepuk tangan. Bukan karena pidatonya yang sangat indah dan menyentuh hati, tapi gara-gara mereka dibebaskan oleh penderitaan mereka.

Kamu berjalan menyusuri daerah-daerah di sekolahmu. Sekolah barumu ini sangat besar dan bagus. Kamu terus berjalan dan menemukan sebuah ruangan dengan tulisan "ruangan ini tidak boleh dibuka." Kemudian kamu melihat catatan yang ada di bawah tulisan itu "ruangan ini sudah memakan beribu siswa yang telah masuk ke dalamnya, berhati-hatilah." Kamu langsung mundur sepuluh langkah dari sana. Tapi dalam hati kamu penasaran dengan apa yang ada di dalam ruangan aneh itu. Memang sih dari luar auranya saja sudah tidak enak, apalagi kalau masuk ke dalamnya.

Kamu keluar dari gedung sekolah dan tidak sengaja bertemu dengan beberapa senpai yang tampak seperti preman. Kamu agak takut dengan mereka, tapi kamu berusaha menahannya dengan cara cuek dan berjalan angkuh.

"wah, wah kelihatannya ada gadis yang akan bermain-main nih!" ujar salah seorang dari para senpai preman itu.

"woi, aomine. Lihatlah siapa yang datang!"

Sepertinya nama 'Aomine' itu adalah nama bos mereka. Firasatmu sangat buruk dan kamu sudah berkeringat dingin di sana. Kamu mempercepat langkahmu, namun tanganmu di tahan oleh seseorang di belakangmu.

"mau ke mana hah? Jarang sekali ada junior manis sepertimu yang datang kemari."

Ternyata orang yang menarik tanganmu adalah seorang laki-laki dengan rambut biru tua dan kulit hitam. Wajahnya terlihat garang dan kamu mengira dia adalah seorang penarik gerobak sampah /ditabok.

"lepaskan aku!" kamu membentaknya dengan kasar. Namun si aomine ini masih memegang tanganmu dengan erat.

Aomine mendekatkan wajahnya ke lehermu dan menyandarkannya di bahumu. Kamu ingin melepaskan diri dari orang aneh itu tetapi kamu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena kamu ketakutan.

Aomine itu membuka mulutnya dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke arah pipimu. Air matamu sudah membanjiri matamu itu. Kamu sungguh ketakutan.

"daiki, jangan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada murid baru."

Kamu dan aomine menoleh ke belakang. Rupanya si rambut merah pemukul kepala sudah ada di belakang aomine dan kamu. Aomine lekas melepaskan pegangannya padamu dan berjalan mundur lima langkah.

"ah? Akashi? Aku hanya menyambutnya saja kok, tidak lebih ahaha.. maafkan aku."

"daiki, latihanmu kutambah lima kali lipat."

Kemudian si aomine itu berjalan menjauhimu dan si ketua OSIS dengan wajah suram. Kamu terjatuh di tanah karena shock. Ia mengulurkan tangannya padamu.

"kau tidak apa-apa?"

"jangan pedulikan aku!"

Kamu menempis tangan ketua OSIS itu dan mencoba berdiri. Namun kakimu terasa sangat berat dan kamu terjatuh lagi. Kamu mengaduh kesakitan. Si ketua OSIS yang dari tadi kalem langsung menggendongmu ke ruang UKS. Sebenarnya kamu senang sih, tapi berhubung tsunderemu sedang kambuh….

.

.

.

Kamu sedang berada di ruang UKS dengan wajah cemberut. Si ketua OSIS menemanimu dengan wajah datar. Ia menyeduhkan sebuah teh untukmu, namun kamu tidak mau meminumnya.

"namaku Akashi seijuurou. Maafkan atas kejadian tadi, aku harap hal itu tidak akan mengganggumu selama bersekolah nanti."

"aku (name), terserah apa katamu."

Akashi tersenyum ke arahmu, senyumannya berbeda sekali dengan wajah datarnya yang tadi. Kemudian kamu blush parah dan memalingkan wajahmu ke arah tembok.

"(name), aku ada urusan. Permisi." Kemudian Akashi keluar dan kamu sendirian di dalam UKS dengan wajah yang masih blushing. Lalu pintu UKS terbuka dan kamu berpura-pura kesakitan.

"(name)-san? Kenapa kamu ada di sini?"

Ah itu hanya Sachiko dan seorang lelaki berukuran titan -coret- pemain basket professional yang masuk ke dalam ruang UKS.

"(name)-san, perkenalkan, ini sepupuku Murasakibara Atsushi."

'buset, gila bener nih orang makan apa aja sampai jadi kayak titan kedua getoh?' pikirmu.

"hai, (name)-chin. Sachiko-chin sering menceritakan tentang dirimu semasa kecil dulu."

"Atsushi! Jangan bilang-bilang dong!"

"maaf, Sachiko-chin."

Kemudian kamu dan murasakibara menjadi kawan baik.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pembagian kelas. Kamu mulai memasuki kelas barumu, yaitu kelas 1-3. Kamu membuka pintu dengan kalem. Lebih tepatnya dengan penasaran akan jadi seperti apakah kelasmu nanti.

KRIEETTT

Kamu sangat terkejut ketika membuka pintu kelas barumu itu. Tampak banyak cowok-cowok ganteng yang sedang berbincang-bincang. Namun yang paling membuatmu kaget adalah….

"aku akan mencium kalian semuaaaa~~~ jreng jreng jreenggg oh yeah!"

Seorang cowok berambut kuning yang kelihatan kece menyanyi-nyanyi di atas meja sambil membawa sapu sebagai gitarnya. Herannya, cowok aneh seperti itu ternyata banyak fansnya. Kamu hanya sweat drop di depannya.

"(name)-chin, ternyata kita sekelas ya?"

"eh? Murasakibara?"

"hehe, boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?"

"silahkan, aku pusing mendengar suara orang aneh itu."

"ah? Itu Kise-chin. Dia memang orang yang sangat cerewet. Tapi sebenarnya dia orang yang baik hati kok dan dia seorang model. "

Kemudian guru wali kelasmu datang ke dalam kelas dengan wajah galak bagai seekor macan yang baru saja kewalahan mencuri mangsanya.

"duduk! Kalian semua dasar setannnnn![1]"

Semuanya langsung duduk dengan rapi dan manis. Semuanya langsung menjadi patung. Suara guru jelek itu menggelegar bagai sesuatu yang wow banget.

"nama saya Kagami Taiga. Aku adalah wali kelas kalian mulai dari sekarang. Aku juga berperan sebagai guru olah raga kalian. Jadi, jangan macam-macam denganku atau kusuruh kalian push up seratus kali"

Semua membatu. Guru ini adalah guru teraneh pertama yang kamu lihat pagi ini. Kemudian si guru memulai sebuah ceramah panjang lebar yang isinya sama saja namun diulang sampai dua belas kali. Kamu tertidur dengan mata terbuka (lagi) dan lagi-lagi ada yang memukulmu dengan buku tebal. Namun, yang memukulmu bukan Akashi, namun guru horror mematikan ini.

"kau pikir aku tak tahu kalau kau tertidur, hah?" dia menyeringai kejam.

Kamu sudah sangat ketakutan dan kamu berdoa. Teman-teman sekelasmu membatin 'semoga (name) diterima di sisi Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Amin.' Murasakibara Cuma menatapmu dengan tatapan malas.

"selamat jalan, (name)-chin."

GLEK.

"(name) kau akan kuhukum lari mengelilingi lapangan tiga putaran sambil memakai sarung dan high heels pulang sekolah nanti!"

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHH?!"

Selamat jalan, (name).

.

.

.

Jam istirahat pun tiba. Kamu dan murasakibara berjalan bersama menuju ke kantin. Di kantin kamu bertemu dengan Sachiko yang tengah asyik memakan onigiri buatan ibunya.

"Sachiko-chin bagi onigirinya dong."

"nggak boleh! Kamu kan sudah punya banyak snack!"

"tapi aku kan juga mau onigiri buatan ibu Sachiko-chin!"

"pokoknya enggak boleh!"

Kamu tidak sengaja tertawa kecil melihat kedua temanmu yang saling berdebat tentang onigiri itu. Sachiko dan murasakibara terkejut melihatmu tertawa.

"(name)-san apa kau sedang sakit?"

"tentu saja tidak! Kau mau menghinaku ya!"

"ah, maaf."

Kemudian mereka melanjutkan debat mereka berdua dan kamu hanya diam dan membuka-buka ponselmu. Kamu trkejut ketika melihat sebuah e-mail dari orang yang tidak diketahui namanya. Pesan itu berisi:

"(name), masuklah ke dalam pintu misterius di lorong yang kamu lihat kemarin. Aku menunggumu di sana dengan sebuah kejutan."

Kamu langsung menyembunyikan ponselmu dan berharap tidak ada orang yang ikut melihat pesan itu diam-diam. Kamu kebingungan, apakah itu surat cinta? Ataukah itu adalah surat tantangan? Oh ya ampun ini membuatmu sangat kebingungan dan juga sedikit takut.

"(name)-chin, ayo kita kembali ke kelas, sebentar lagi jam istirahat akan berakhir loh." Murasakibara menggandeng tanganmu dan kamu ikut dengannya ke kelas. Sachiko? Oh dia sedang ngambek karena tiga onigirinya tercinta diambil oleh murasakibara secara paksa.

.

.

.

Dan inilah saatnya kamu berlari mengelilingi lapangan SMA Teikou tiga kali putaran. Namun, kamu melihat ternyata bukan hanya kamu yang dihukum oleh guru galak itu.

"ah, kamu (name)-cchi kan? Kau juga di hukum ya?"

"terserah apa katamu."

"bukankah sebenarnya perempuan itu tidak boleh terlalu berat hukumannya? Ta.. tapi bukan berarti aku peduli nanodayo!"

"siapa kau, mata empat."

"aku midorima shintarou, apa masalahmu hah?!"

Kamu malah berdebat dengan midorima saat berlari dan guru olah raga itu memergoki kalian dan mengejar kalian sambil membawa sapu.

"ayo cepat lari! Kalau kalian terlalu lambat kalian akan kupukul dengan sapu perkasa ini!"

Model guru olah raga itu sudah tidak ada bedanya lagi dengan raksasa kelaparan yang mengejar seekor bebek untuk dijadikan sarapannya.

Dan yang lebih hebat lagi, kalian jadi bebeknya. Kamu berlari paling lambat di antara mereka semua. Kemudian kamu terjatuh, nafasmu sudah tidak karuan lagi dan Kagami-sensei sudah siap dengan sapunya.

"Taiga-sensei."

GLEK

Guru olah raga itu tidak jadi memukulmu. Kamu menoleh ke kanan, ah ada si ketua OSIS Akashi Seijuurou.

"Akashi-cchi?!"

"Akashi?"

"Akashi? Bagaimana rapat OSISmu?"

"aku sudah menyelesaikannya. Dan Taiga-sensei, bukankah menyiksa murid itu dilarang di sekolah ini?"

"ini kan hanya hukuman karena…."

DEATHGLARE!

"ah, baiklah maafkan aku."

Kagami-sensei berjalan menjauhi kalian semua. Kamu masih terbarin di tanah dengan nafas yang masih belum beraturan.

"Akashi-cchi kau penyelamatku –ssu!"

"terima kasih, Akashi. Tapi bukan berarti aku peduli padamu nanodayo!"

Akashi hanya mengangguk dan kedua bocah itu pergi dengan gembira. Kamu memalingkan wajahmu dari hadapan Akashi. Namun, Akashi menjongkok dan memegang dagumu, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahmu.

"kau ingin hal yang kemarin kulakukan lagi?" ia bertanya dengan pelan.

Kamu hanya diam karena kamu ketakutan dengannya. Kamu menutup matamu dan pasrah akan apapun yang akan terjadi. Kemudian seperti yang terjadi kemarin, Akashi menggendongmu ke ruang UKS dengan lembut. Kamu baru menyadari kalau tubuh Akashi benar-benar hangat dan nyaman. Kamu ingin terus bersamanya. Kamu merasakan perasaan yang belum pernah kamu dapat sebelumnya. Mungkinkah ini perasaan suka pada Akashi.

Akashi menidurkanmu di atas ranjang di UKS kemudian menyeduhkanmu teh. Kamu menolaknya lagi, Akashi tersenyum padamu lagi. Kamu lagi-lagi blushing, namun lebih parah daripada kemarin.

"sepertinya kau terkena demam, (name). kamu harus beristirahat." Ia menepuk kepalamu dengan pelan. Kamu sadar, Akashi adalah orang yang baik hati. Kamu merasa sangat mengantuk dan memejamkan matamu.

"(name)… kau kelihatan manis saat tertidur." Kemudian Akashi mencium keningmu dan mengelus rambutmu dengan pelan. Lalu Akashi pergi keluar dari UKS.

.

.

.

Saat kamu bangun, hari sudah sore dan yang ada di sana hanyalah perawat yang sedang menulis data beberapa siswa.

"ah, kamu sudah bangun ternyata~" si perawat itu tersenyum.

"bagaimana rasanya dirawat oleh si ketua OSIS?"

Kamu langsung blushing.

"dia yang mulai." Jawabmu dengan lirih.

"ahaha, jangan dianggap serius, aku hanya bercanda kok! Oh ya ini, minumlah obat ini. Kamu demam, cepat pulang dan tidur yaa~~" kamu meminum satu kapsul yang diberikan oleh si perawat.

Kemudian kamu meninggalkan ruangan itu sambil membawa obat yang diberi oleh perawat itu. Kamu berjalan dengan sedikit pincang. Tubuhmu rasanya sangat lemas. Kamu berjalan keluar sekolah dan ketika kamu sampai di luar, kamu sudah tidak kuat lagi dan akhirnya terjatuh.

"ah, hati-hati, nanodayo!"

"mi.. midorima?" kamu pingsan di sana. Midorima membawamu ke sebuah kantor polisi dan menanyakan keberadaan rumahmu dan membawamu sampai ke rumahmu.

Ketika kamu bangun, midorima sedang duduk di sebelahmu sambil membaca buku.

"(name), kau tidak apa-apa?"

"midorima? Bagaimana kamu bisa ada di sini?"

"kau pingsan di jalan, nanodayo! Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?!"

"aku minum obat…"

"obat apa yang kau minum, (name)?"

"entahlah, obat ini. Aku mendapatkannya dari …" kamu mengeluarkan obat yang diberi oleh perawat itu.

"APA?! Kenapa kamu diberi benda semacam ini?!" midorima mengguncang-guncangkan badanmu.

"ah, memangnya kenapa?"

"ini kan obat… hewan…."

"APAAAA?!"

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya kamu sedang duduk santai di bangku kelasmu, tapi tiba-tiba…

"(name), keadaanmu sudah membaik?"

"lupakan aku dan segeralah pergi dari sini."

"kenapa? Kau tidak ingin aku mempedulikanmu?"

"itu karena gayamu duduk di mejaku dan semua murid di kelas menatap kita dengan tatapan aneh!"

"apa itu menjadi masalah untukmu?"

"tentu saja! Pergilah!"

Kemudian Akashi menarik tanganmu dan membawamu keluar dari kelas. Kamu mengaduh kesakitan.

"aku tahu ada yang memberimu obat hewan, iya kan?"

"eh? Itu kan hanya…"

"jawab!"

Kamu terkejut, Akashi yang baru kamu lihat ini tiba-tiba langsung berbeda dari Akashi yang biasanya.

"siapa perawat yang memberimu obat itu, katakanlah."

"i.. itu…"

"dia berambut merah jambu?"

"i.. iya.."

"senang tertawa?"

"kurasa begitu.."

"baiklah, aku sudah tahu pelakunya. Aku akan melindungimu."

Kemudian Akashi pergi meninggalkanmu terdiam di depan kelasmu.

'Aku akan melindungimu.' Sebuah kata singkat namun dapat membuat siapa saja luluh. Meskipun Akashi mengatakannya dengan dingin, kamu merasa kata-kata itu benar-benar membuatmu dag dig dug serr.

.

.

.

"satsuki, kau yang member (name) obat aneh itu kan?"

"aka-chan?~ mana mungkin aku melakukannya? Aku kan seorang pe…"

"satsuki."

"ma… maafkan aku, aka-chan. Aku selalu menyukaimu selama ini dan aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang.."

"aku menyukai orang lain, satsuki. Berhentilah, aku tidak akan bersamamu."

.

.

.

"(name), kau melamun lagi?"

"eh?! Kagami-sensei?! Aku akan lari lagi?!"

"tidak, aku hanya ingin menyadarkanmu dari mimpi indahmu dengan Akashi."

"eh?" kamu blushing.

"ternyata benar. Apapun yang kamu lakukan jangan pergi ke ruangan misterius di sekolah ini."

"Eh?!" kamu ingin bertanya kenapa, tapi kagami sudah pergi.

"ah, (name)-chin ayo kita ke kantin, ini sudah jam istirahat loh~"

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, kamu dan Sachiko berjalan mengelilingi sekolah. Kamu kemudian teringat dengan ruangan yang dimaksud oleh kagami dan e-mail itu. Kamu pamit dengan Sachiko, lalu kamu berlari menuju ruangan itu. Kamu terengah-engah. Kamu memegang handle pintu itu, namun kamu ragu apa kamu akan membukanya atau kamu menjauh dari pintu itu.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang, kamu akan masuk ke dalamnya tapi kamu datang sambil membawa sapu untuk berjaga-jaga.

KRIEETT..

CTASSS

CTASSSS!

PLOK PLOK PLOK

Kamu keheranan kenapa tiba-tiba ada confetti yang dibunyikan dan mengapa semua yang ada di ruangan ini bertepuk tangan. Semuanya ada di sini, mulai dari para anggota OSIS, sampai kise, midorima, murasakibara, kagami dan Sachiko pun juga ada di sini.

"ehehe, sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu apa ini, tapi selamat ya, (name)-san!"

"eh?! Apa-apaan ini?!"

"(name)."

"ap.."

Akashi memegang tanganmu dengan erat. Kamu sangat kaget.

"apa maksud semua ini?!"

Kemudian Akashi berlutut dan tersenyum ke arahmu.

"selama ini aku berusaha mencari seseorang yang tepat, kemudian aku bertemu denganmu. (name), jadilah kekasihku."

Kamu langsung blushing dengan tidak karuan dan berlari sambil berteriak di jalan seperti orang kerasukan soim*h.

Kamu bersembunyi di atap dan mencubit pipimu beberapa kali. Kamu pikir itu hanya mimpi, namun ini kenyataan dan kamu tidak tahu apa yang harus kamu lakukan kalau bertemu dengan Akashi lagi.

"(name), kau milikku. Jangan pergi."

Akashi memelukmu dari belakang, awalnya kamu ingin melepaskan pelukan Akashi, namun kamu malah jadi terbawa suasana.

"aku.. selama ini aku juga suka pada Akashi."

"mulai sekarang, panggil aku seijuurou, (name)…"

Kemudian Akashi mencium bibirmu dengan manis dan lembut.

**.**

**Tadaaaaaa~~ gimana? Agak bingungin ya?**

**Lanjutannya mau siapa? Review dong~**

**Oh ya yang bagian [1], itu kejadian nyata loh~ guru geografi author-san selalu ngomong gitu kalo ada yang rame xD **

**kayanya author-san bakal hiatus abis gini, maap ga bisa apdet cepet /bow**

**Thanks for reading!~**


	3. Chapter 3: midorima x tsun reader

**Giliran si bocah nanodayo deh~ btw makasih reviewnya~**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket punya si Fujoshi-sensei (Fujimaki Tadatoshi) /digampar. Fanfic nista ini punya author-sannn**

**-Midorima ver. tsundere reader-**

KRIIIINGGGGG

Alarm berbunyi, kamu segera membuka matamu dan melihat ke arah jam wekermu. Oh rupanya sudah pukul 7. Eh?! Pukul 7?! Kamu langsung melompat dari ranjangmu dan bergegas mandi dan tidak lupa, kamu sarapan. Kamu sangat tergesa-gesa, hampir saja kamu tidak memakai sepatu sekolahmu.

"ittekimasu!"

BLAM!

Kamu menutup pintu dengan keras. Kemudian kamu masuk lagi dan bertanya:

"okaa-san, ini hari minggu ya?"

"iya, memangnya kenapa nak?"

"TERUS KENAPA OKAA-SAN TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI?! AKU MALU TAHU! SEMUANYA SAMPAI MENTERTAWAKANKU!"

"ah, okaa-san kan juga lupa."

Kemudian kamu mundung di pojokan.

* * *

Kamu mengajak anjing peliharaanmu, Ruki untuk berjalan-jalan ke taman di hari yang santai ini. Kamu bertemu dengan teman baikmu, kuroko tetsuya.

"(name)-san, halo." Ujarnya sambil membungkuk.

"tidak usah sopan-sopan, kuroko."

"maaf, ah apa (name)-san akan pergi ke taman?"

"iya, memang kenapa?"

"aku ikut."

Kemudian kalian berdua berjalan bersama ke taman, tak lupa Ruki yang melompat kegirangan di sebelahmu. Kamu sempat mampir ke sebuah toko kue mini yang ada di pinggir jalan. Kamu ingin sekali membeli kue itu, tapi kuroko bilang: "kata okaa-san kita tidak boleh jajan di pinggir jalan." Dan kamu langsung ngambek dengan kata-kata kuroko.

Sesampai di taman, kamu dan kuroko duduk santai di sebuah bangku taman yang berada di bawah pohon sakura. Suasananya sangat tenang, kamu merasa ada angin sepoi-sepoi yang bertiup.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bola basket jatuh di atas kepalamu dengan mulus.

JEDUAAKKK

"aduh!" kamu mengaduh kesakitan.

"ah, (name)-san kau tidak apa-apa? Apa perlu aku memarahi pelakunya?"

"biar aku saja, kuroko." Kamu sudah siap berdiri dan membawa bola basket itu ke lapangan terdekat. Kuroko mengikutimu dari belakang.

"ano, kembalikan bola itu nanodayo!"

Seseorang dengan rambut hijau dan kacamata menghampirimu dan meminta bolamu.

"oh, jadi kamu yang melempar bola ini ke arah kepalaku ya?! Dasar baka!"

"bukan aku! Yang melempar bola itu dia nanodayo!"

"jangan bohong!"

"aku tidak bohong nanodayo!"

"berhenti mengatakan nanodayo yang bodoh itu!"

"tolong hentikan pertengkaran kalian, lebih baik kita bicarakan hal ini baik-baik." Sahut kuroko.

Kalian pun duduk bersama di lapangan basket itu dengan satu orang lain yang sepertinya adalah teman dari orang yang berambut hijau tadi.

"namaku midorima shintarou, aku baru saja pindah dari Hokkaido, aku di sini bersama dengan orang aneh ini. Dan yang melempar bola ke arahmu itu dia nanodayo."

"eh!? Shin-chan jangan memfitnah sembarangan dong!"

"aku kuroko tetsuya, salam kenal."

"aku takao kazunari, shin-chan sangat sering membullyku!"

"aku (name), dan aku akan membunuh siapapun yang telah melemparkan bola itu ke kepalaku." Semuanya langsung ngeri melihatmu, kecuali kuroko yang bermuka datar.

"a.. ano, yang tadi itu aku, maafkan aku. Aku kan tidak sengaja. Ehehe.." ujar takao dengan kalem.

"ah, begitu kah? Baiklah, karena kamu mengaku akan ku maafkan, bukan berarti aku benar-benar memaafkanmu!"

"ah syukurlah! Kupikir aku akan dibunuh oleh gadis manis sepertimu! Hahaha!"

Kamu merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan bocah bernama takao itu. Kemudian kamu memukulnya dengan sebuah bangku yang kamu dapat di ujung lapangan.

"w.. wa.. wanita perkasa." Ujar si midorima dengan pelan. Untunglah kamu tidak mendengarnya.

"ano, bolehkah aku melihat kalian bermain basket?"

"eh?" semuanya melihat ke arah kuroko yang tengah sedang memantul-mantulkan bola basket itu ke tanah.

"baiklah! Ayo, shin-chan~~"

"huh, dasar bakao!"

Kemudian mereka berdua bermain basket. Kamu sangat terkagum-kagum ketika melihat midorima memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Kuroko mengamati dengan teliti. Mereka berdua tampak sangat berkeringat dan kelelahan. Kamu terus memandangi midorima dengan wajah kagum. Semua bola yang dimasukkannya ke dalam ring tidak pernah luput. Sedangkan takao…

"shin-chan kenapa kau bermain dengan hebat?! Kan aku jadi kelihatan lemah! Shin-chan kamu jahat sekali!"

"diamlah, bakao." Kemudian midorima berjalan mengambil tasnya. Kemudian kamu melihat sesuatu di sebelah tasnya. Eh?! Sebuah lingerie?! Kamu menahan tawamu. Di sisi lain kamu juga keheranan kenapa orang kece yang baru saja kamu lihat itu ternyata memakai lingerie? Ada yang salah dengan otak anak ini.

"shin-chan~ eh? Lingerie itu? Apa itu lucky itemmu hari ini?" ujar takao dengan nada mengejek.

"diamlah, bakao." Kemudian midorima melihat ke arahmu dengan wajah yang memerah. Siapa yang nggak malu coba kalau di jalan bawa lingerie? Cewek aja kadang malu apalagi cowok.

"ah, shin-chan sudah mau pulang?"

"aku mau mandi, bakao." Kemudian takao mengikuti midorima dari belakang.

"(name), kuroko kami duluan yahhh~~ bubaaaiiii~~~" takao menyebarkan kiss bye-nya tercinta pada kamu dan kuroko. Kalian berdua memasang poker face. Dalam hati kuroko mungkin yang dippikirkan hanyalah 'orang yang aneh.' Namun yang ada di pikiranmu adalah…. "dasar orang jeleekkk! Lihat tuh poninya aja dibelah dua dasar begooo!" dan semua kata-kata mutiara muncul di kepalamu. Kemudian kamu sadar, sepertinya ada yang hilang.

"kuroko, apa kamu merasa ada yang hilang?"

"sepertinya begitu. Tapi aku lupa apa yang hilang."

Kemudian setelah beberapa menit berlalu, kamu dan kuroko berteriak histeris.

"Ruki!"

Kamu dan kuroko bergegas lari ke arah bangku taman yang kamu duduki tadi namun kamu tidak melihat Ruki di sana. Hari sudah sore dan ibumu mengirimimu pesan agar cepat pulang. Kamu sangat kebingungan dan hampir saja menangis.

"kuroko, tolong mampirlah ke rumahku dan bilang kalau aku sedang mencari Ruki."

"ba.. baiklah, (name)-san. Tolong jangan paksakan dirimu." Kemudian kuroko berlari ke arah rumahmu. Kamu mencari Ruki kemana-mana, namun kamu tidak menemukannya dimanapun. Hari sudah gelap. Kamu melihat jam tanganmu, sudah pukul 7 malam. Kamu sudah mencari Ruki selama 3 jam dan tidak mendapat hasil apapun. Kamu duduk di bangku taman yang tadi kamu duduki. Kamu menangis di sana.

"(name)?"

Seseorang memanggilmu dari belakang. Kamu menoleh ke belakang dengan air mata yang berlinang.

"midorima?" kamu segera memalingkan wajahmu dari midorima. Kamu sangat malu, midorima adalah cowok pertama yang melihatmu menangis sampai seperti itu. Midorima mendekatimu dan memegang pipimu. Kamu memalingkan wajahmu dari midorima. Kamu tidak ingin dilihat saat kamu menangis.

Midorima mengelap air matamu dengan pelan. Kamu terkejut dan melihat kea rah midorima dengan tatapan terkejut.

"jangan melihatku dengan tatapan itu, nanodayo. Dan ini bukan berarti aku peduli padamu nanodayo!" wajah midorima memerah.

"lalu kenapa kamu melakukannya, baka!" kamu membentaknya. Midorima terlihat gugup.

"itu.. karena aku.. tidak suka melihat perempuan yang menangis."

Hening.

* * *

Setelah kamu menceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu, midorima memutuskan untuk membantu mencarikan Ruki dengan tidak tulus (namun sebenarnya memang tulus). Kamu dan midorima mencari kemana-mana, mulai dari taman, jalan raya, dan juga tempat-tempat terbuka lainnya. Hari semakin gelap dan kalian masih belum menemukan Ruki. Angin malam yang dingin menusuki tubuhmu, kamu menggigil kedinginan, tubuhmu serasa beku.

"ini.. pakailah. Tapi bukan berarti aku peduli padamu nanodayo!" midorima memberikan jaket putihnya padamu. Kamu yang sebenarnya sudah sangat kedinginan mendorong tangan midorima dengan pelan dan berkata: "tidak usah"

Midorima yang tangannya didorong olehmu langsung memakaikan jaket putih itu padamu. Kamu langsung blushing dan menunduk karena malu. Midorima mengamatimu dengan wajah yang sedikit blushing. Kemudian..

"hiks.. hiks.."

"eh? (name) kau kenapa nanodayo?!"

Midorima langsung panic, karena semua orang yang ada di situ memandangi kalian dengan pikiran-pikiran negative.

"hei kau! Kau yang membuat anak itu menangis kan!" ujar salah seorang dari segerombolan orang yang memandangi kalian berdua.

"aku tidak membuatnya menangis, nanodayo!"

"jangan bohong! Lihatlah dia sampai seperti itu pasti karena kamu kan!" ujar yang lainnya.

"midorima…"

Semua orang yang di sana malah rusuh memarahi midorima karena mereka menganggap midorima lah yang membuatmu menangis.

"diam kalian semua! Ini bukan salah midorima!" kamu menyentak mereka. Kemudian kamu berlari ke arah taman

"(name)!" midorima mengikutimu dari belakang.

Kamu berhenti di dekat air mancur dan kamu mengatur nafasmu. Air matamu terus mengalir. Kamu bingung, antara kamu menangis karena kamu masih belum menemukan Ruki atau kamu menangis karena kamu terharu dengan perlakuan midorima kepadamu.

Jaket putih midorima yang agak kebesaran di tubuhmu itu benar-benar terasa hangat. Kamu merasa seperti midorima memelukmu dari belakang ketika memakainya.

"(name), kau ini apa-apaan?!"

"aku masih belum menemukan Ruki."

Hening..

Kemudian midorima menepuk pelan kepalamu dan berkata:

"aku akan membantumu sampai ketemu."

Midorima berjalan pergi menjauhimu. Kamu masih berdiri di sana dan kamu masih menangis.

"(name)-san, ibumu memintamu untuk pulang sekarang."

"eh, kuroko?"

Kuroko yang dari tadi ada di belakangmu memanggilmu dengan kalem. Kamu sangat kaget karena dia tiba-tiba mengagetkanmu.

"tadi kau dan midorima-kun.."

"kami tidak melakukan apa-apa kok!"

"hmm?"

"sudahlah! Ayo pulang! Aku lapar!"

Kemudian kalian berdua pun berjalan pulang.

* * *

HOAAMMM

Kamu menguap. Kamu sangat mengantuk karena semalaman kamu tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan Ruki. Sekarang kamu sedang berjalan ke sekolahmu dengan kuroko.

"kemarin kan aku sudah bilang, (name)-san jangan memaksakan diri." Kuroko menghela nafas.

"tapi kan.. ruki…"

"sudahlah, lebih baik kita percepat langkah kita, sebentar lagi kita akan terlambat."

tak sengaja kamu berpapasan dengan takao yang sedang membawa seekor anjing.

"Ruki?!"

"eh? ini anjingmu? kemarin aku melihatnya di pinggir jalan sendirian dan..."

belum selesai takao berbicara kamu langsung memukulnya.

"dasar penculik anjing!" kemudian kamu meninggalkan takao mundung di sana.

"aku kan tidak berniat jahat hiks..."

* * *

Kamu dan kuroko memasuki ruang kelasmu. Kalian berdua melihat banyak anak-anak yang tampak seperti membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat seru. Kemudian kuroko bertanya

"ano.. sumimasen, kenapa semuanya ribut-ribut begini?"

"kuroko-cchi tidak tahu? Katanya ada anak baru yang akan datang kemari loh –ssu!"

"katanya anaknya ganteng! Kyaa~ tapi tidak seganteng Tetsu-kun dong!" ujar momoi.

"kalian semua…."

"hei duduk, pak guru botak sudah datang!"

Semuanya langsung duduk dengan rapi dan manis. Dan kenapa mayoritas guru-guru di sini itu botak? Ah lupakan saja itu tidak penting.

"maaf saja mungkin ini terlalu mendadak dan beberapa kalian mungkin sudah tahu kalau kita memiliki murid baru. Silahkan masuk, kalian berdua."

"hai semuanya! Akulah takao kazunari si pembela kebenaran dan keadilan!~ chu!~" takao masuk dengan gaya ultraman yang udah kuno banget.

Suasana kelas langsung hening. Semuanya, mengheningkan cipta… mulai.

"ternyata murid barunya biasa-biasa saja –ssu." Ujar kise dengan kecewa.

"seharusnya kamu bangga karena sudah menemukan kembaran cerewetmu yang baru, ki-chan"

"hidoi –ssu!"

"ano.. aku midorima shintarou, mohon bantuannya."

Kamu yang dari tadi melamun akhirnya menyadari sesuatu telah datang. Kamu melihat ke depan kelas. Kamu sangat terkejut dan hampir melemparkan kamus keluar jendela. Yang kamu lihat adalah midorima yang membawa sebuah penggaruk punggung yang berukuran raksasa di tangannya. Yang pasti, yang pertama kali kamu lihat bukan midorima, namun benda aneh nan gila itu.

"hari ini, penggaruk punggung adalah lucky itemku nanodayo."

Go home, midorima shintarou. You're drunk.

* * *

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Kamu yang sedaritadi hanya melihat ke arah luar jendela tiba-tiba dikagetkan oleh suatu ucapan.

"midorima-kun, ayo kita sama-sama masuk tim basket."

"eh? Kuroko? Kamu bisa main basket?"

"kalau diajari nanti kan juga bisa."

Kemudian mereka berdua mengobrol sendiri, kamu hanya memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan, tampak seperti ibu dan anak yang berdebat mengenai harga pasar loak.

"baiklah, kita akan mendaftar hari ini."

"terima kasih sudah mau membantuku, midorima-kun."

Lalu mereka berpisah, kuroko berjalan ke arahmu.

"(name)-san, apa kau lupa dengan jaket midorima-kun kemarin?"

"eh? Ah? i.. itu ada di dalam tasku."

"dia memintanya kembali."

"b.. baiklah."

Sebenarnya, kamu sangat malu untuk mengembalikannya pada midorima. Kamu takut kalau dia nanti malah marah-marah karena jaketnya terbawa pulang olehmu kemarin dan sebagainya. Kamu juga takut kalau-kalau kemarin ketiakmu basah sehingga midorima akan mencium bau 'sedap' dari jaketnya. Kamu member jaket itu sedikit dari parfummu.

"oi, (name)."

GLEK

"bisa kembalikan jaketku? Aku membutuhkannya nanodayo."

"ah, i-itu… ini."

Kamu menyerahkan jaket itu pada midorima. Midorima mengambilnya dan membawanya pergi. Kamu hanya diam sambil menunduk ke bawah.

"(name)-san, sepertinya kamu suka dengan bocah aneh itu." Kata kuroko.

"entahlah, kuroko. Aku hanya merasa aneh dengan ini semua. Seperti kita ditulis oleh seseorang dan di masukkan ke dalam sebuah fan fiction."

/le author slapped/

* * *

Siang harinya, kamu menemani kuroko dan midorima ke ruang klub basket, dan jangan lupakan takao yang mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"ah, letak gymnya jauh sekali! Shin-chan aku haus, temani aku beli minum doonggg~"

"tidak mau, nanodayo."

"shin-chan jahaattt!"

"aku rasa aku juga agak haus, kuroko, midorima, aku akan ke kantin dulu."

"yay (name) baik~~"

Kemudian kamu dan takao mampir ke kantin sebentar.

"ah, kakak cantik! pesan teh dong~"

"riko, aku pesan minumanku yang seperti biasa."

"baiklah, sebentar ya"

Setelah minuman kalian tiba, kamu dan takao langsung mencari tempat duduk untuk menikmati minuman kalian.

"hey, (name), kau tahu tidak? Sepertinya Shin-chan suka padamu loh~"

Kamu langsung menyemburkan minumanmu ke arah wajah takao.

"tentu saja itu tidak mungkin, BAKA!" kamu membentak takao dengan keras. Seluruh penghuni kantin pun menoleh ke arahmu.

Kamu sangat malu dan berlari keluar meninggalkan takao di sana dengan dramatis. Takao mengejarmu dari belakang. Sungguh bagai sinetron india.

"aduh!" kamu menabrak tubuh seseorang."

Ah, rupanya yang kamu tabrak adalah kuroko yang sekarang berdiri bersama midorima di depan ruangan gym.

"eh? Kalian belum masuk?"

"aku cukup gugup, (name)-san. Apa mereka akan menerimaku?"

"entahlah, hanya Tuhan yang tahu."

Kemudian kuroko mendorong pintu gym. Ruangan gym sangat sepi, hanya ada si manajer dan kapten tim basket saja. Kuroko dan midorima maju mendekati kedua orang itu yang sepertinya dari tadi hanya diam saja.

"ano, aku dan kawanku ini mau bergabung ke dalam tim basket kalian, apa boleh?"

Si manajer sih biasa aja, tapi si kapten tim basket memandangi mereka dengan dingin.

"kalian boleh ikut, asal selama latihan basket kalian harus menuruti perintahku, mengerti?"

"baik."

"sekali lagi aku peringatkan. Mengikuti latihan basketku dapat menyebabkan stress,kecapekan, ambeien, sakit perut, anemia, keputihan, demam berdarah dan penyiksaan tanpa henti. Apa kalian akan melanjutkan atau batal?"

Kamu dan mereka langsung sweat drop dengan omongan kapten tim basket itu. Mana mungkin kalo main basket bisa kena penyakit kayak gitu, apalagi ambeien sama keputihan.

"kami akan tetap melanjutkan."

"welcome to hell." Ujar si kapten tim basket. Kamu dan yang lain langsung mundung. Dan kalau kalian bertanya dimana si bakao jelek berponi belah itu, dia sedang meratapi nasib di WC.

* * *

Sejak hari itu, kuroko dan midorima selalu bersama kemana-mana. Mereka sudah seperti suami istri yang sangat mesra dan… /dibanting. Kamu selalu sendirian di kelas. Kamu jadi sangat pendiam. Takao pun juga selalu pergi bersama klub sepak bolanya. Kamu hanya sedih dan kecewa karena kuroko tidak pernah mengajakmu ngobrol seperti dulu.

Suatu siang kamu sebenarnya ada kegiatan piket, tapi karena teman-temanmu semuanya bolos piket jadi mau tidak mau kamu harus melakukan piket sendirian. Kamu malah duduk-duduk di pinggir sambil melihat kea rah langit biru. Kamu malah teringat tentang kuroko. Kamu tertidur dan kamu tidak menyadari kedatangan midorima.

"(name)…"

Midorima menelan ludahnya. Kamu terlihat sangat manis ketika tidur. Midorima sangat ingin mengelusmu, namun ia menjaga imagenya supaya tidak rusak. Midorima tersenyum ke arahmu. Lalu kamu terbangun dan dengan bodohnya midorima langsung melemparmu dengan kamus. Kamu sempat melihat midorima tersenyum ke arahmu. Kamu blushing cukup parah.

"apa maksudmu melemparku dengan kamus itu, baka!"

"ap.. apa maksudmu hah?!"

"kenapa kamu tersenyum seperti itu hah?!"

CTAK.

"i.. itu.. (name) aku rasa aku harus mengatakan ini padamu, tolong jangan… (name).." midorima memegang pipimu dengan pelan. Tangan midorima sangat lembut meskipun ada beberapa perban aneh di sana.

"hei, kalian berdua sedang apa? Shin-chaann~~~"

"apa maumu takao?!" midorima terkejut dan langsung menjauh darimu. Kamu shock.

"eh?! Kalian jadian yah?!"

"bodoh! Mana mungkin itu terjadi!"

Midorima memukul takao, wajah midorima memerah. Kamu sangat malu. Seumur hidupmu, masih belum pernah ada yang memegang pipimu seperti itu kecuali kedua orang tuamu dan dokter gigi.

* * *

Beberapa hari berlalu, kuroko terus saja menjauhimu. Kuroko selalu sibuk dengan latihan basket dan sejenisnya. Kamu merasa sangat kesepian. Kamu ingin kuroko kembali seperti dahulu namun kamu juga tidak ingin menghancurkan mimpinya.

Suatu siang, kamu bertemu dengan kuroko yang sedang berjalan di koridor. Kuroko sedang memakai t-shirt. Sepertinya kuroko meninggalkan sesuatu di kelas. Ketika berpapasan, kuroko tidak menoleh ataupun menyapamu. Kamu sedikit kesal, namun kamu memberanikan diri untuk menyapanya.

"kuroko…"

"ah, (name)-san? Maaf aku sedang terburu-buru." Kuroko melanjutkan berjalan ke arah kelas. Kamu semakin kesal dan juga sedih. Sudah sangat lama kuroko tidak menghiraukanmu.

Karena kamu sudah muak, kamu dengan keras berkata:

"kuroko, kau sudah melupakan teman sendiri untuk sebuah karir ya?"

Mata kuroko terbelalak.

"(name)-san, aku tidak bermaksud…"

"pergilah, nikmatilah hidup barumu!" kamu membalikkan badan, kamu menangis. Semua orang yang ada di sana sampai memperhatikan kalian.

Kamu lari, mencoba untuk tidak memperlihatkan wajahmu yang sedang menangis pada orang-orang. Kamu duduk di bangku taman di dekat gym. Kamu menutupi wajahmu dengan tanganmu.

DUAK!

Ada bola basket yang jatuh di kepalamu. Kamu berdiri, menoleh ke belakang sambil menangis.

"midorima, apa maksudmu melemparku dengan bola ini…?" tanyamu dengan suara yang sedikit bindeng.

"bukankah aku sudah bilang aku tidak suka dengan perempuan yang menangis?"

Midorima mendekatimu.

"atau, lebih tepatnya… aku tidak ingin melihatmu sedih ataupun menangis."

"eh?!"

"(name), sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan ini padamu. Tapi aku.. masih belum siap, dan kurasa aku akan mengatakannya padamu sekarang. "

Jantungmu berdebar sangat kencang. Midorima menatapmu dengan serius.

"(name), aku.. sangat mencintaimu."

Kamu sangat kaget dan melompat ke belakang.

"ap.. apa?!"

"selama ini.. sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, wajahmu manis sekali. Aku tidak berani bilang karena aku… takut. Dan aku.. ah?! Mmmphh!"

Midorima menciummu, tangannya merangkul tubuhmu dengan erat. Kalian berdua sampai terjatuh di tanah.

"sangat romantis."

"KUROKOOOOO!" kamu dan midorima langsung mengejar kuroko yang baru saja mengabadikan peristiwa barusan dalam sebuah video.

"ah, (name)-san.. sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf. Aku terlalu mementingkan basket, mulai sekarang aku akan terus menemanimu dan memberi midorima-kun beberapa saran untuk menjadi orang yang romantis. (name)-san, midorima-kun, semoga kalian selalu berbahagia."

Kemudian kuroko pergi meninggalkan kalian berdua. Baik kamu maupun midorima sama-sama blushing. Tapi midorima malah memegang tanganmu.

"(name), jadilah kekasihku."

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHAHH, akhirnya setelah dua hari penyiksaan try out, author-san bisa selesaiin nih fanfic!**

**To Kagamine Micha: I know what you mean, nak.**

**to use-chan: maap kalau kata-kata saia susah di cerna ; A ;**

**Oke! Sayonara~~ **


	4. Chapter 4: aomine x tsun reader

**setelah penderitaan berupa ujian-ujian yang tak kunjung habis akhirnya gue kembali mwahahahahh**

**Sesuai request mei-san, kali ini abang dekil yang bakal muncul~**

**Maap kalau ceritanya gaje, aneh, garing, alay. Dan map apdet lambat, maklum author juga lambat(?)**

**Maap, author tak pandai menyusun kata-kata.**

**Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket punya si Fujoshi-sensei (Fujimaki Tadatoshi) /digampar. Fanfic nista ini punya author-sannn**

**-Aomine ver. tsundere reader-**

* * *

"_aomine!"_

"_(name)? ada apa?"_

"_aku ingin bertanya sesuatu, boleh tidak?"_

"_tentu!"_

"_aomine kalau sudah besar mau jadi apa?"_

"_mau jadi suami (name), dong!"_

"_tapi aku tidak mau suami yang tidak bekerja!"_

"_hmm.. kalau begitu aku akan jadi polisi!"_

"_kenapa polisi?"_

"_aku ingin melindungi (name)!"_

"_ah, aomine ada-ada saja!"_

* * *

Saat ini kamu duduk di kelas 3 SMA Teikou. Setahun lagi, kamu akan lulus SMA. Kamu awalnya berteman baik, bahkan bersahabat dengan aomine daiki, si pemain basket berkulit dim. Namun, Sejak Aomine masuk ke dalam tim basket di saat SMP, ia sangat jarang bahkan hampir tidak pernah berkomunikasi denganmu.

Suatu siang, kamu dan kawan (kewan) baikmu, Kise Ryouta sedang berjalan ke tempat pemotretan dimana Kise bekerja. Jalanan sangat ramai, kamu hampir terpisah dengan Kise.

"aduh!" seseorang menabrakmu sampai kamu terjatuh.

"maaf, nona. Sini aku bantu." Ia menyodorkan tangannya. Seorang lelaki berambut kelabu, memakai jaket hitam dan berkaos putih.

"tidak usah." Kamu berdiri sendiri kemudian mencari Kise.

"(name) –cchi?! Kamu kemana saja tadi? Eh? Bajumu kotor –ssu!"

"tak apa, aku hanya terjatuh."

"eh? Baiklah –ssu ayo kita percepat langkah kita, nanti aku dimarahi!"

Sesampainya di sana, kamu terkagum-kagum akan tempat yang sangat besar itu. Ruangannya sangat nyaman. Kamu duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna coklat yang begitu empuk. Kamu melihat ke arah kanan dan kiri, semuanya tertata dengan rapi.

"(name) –cchi, ayo kemari!"

Kise membawamu ke suatu ruangan. Di sana sudah ada beberapa fotografer dan penata rias. Mereka semua tampak ramah.

"uwah, Kise-kun sudah punya pacar ya?" tanya salah seorang penata rias.

"pacarnya Kise-kun sangat manis ya, hehe."

"dia bukan pacarku –ssu! Dia teman dekatku, namanya (name)."

"kurasa dia boleh ikut jadi model, dia manis sekali!"

"nee, ayo ikutlah jadi model!"

Semuanya malah menawarimu menjadi model, awalnya kamu menolak. Namun lama kelamaan akhirnya kamu menyetujuinya. Mereka merias wajahmu, memakaikanmu baju yang biasa dipakai para model dan memotretmu dengan Kise.

"(name)-chan benar-benar manis, ya! Aku yakin foto ini akan laris!"

"(name) –cchi kan memang manis –ssu!"

"wah, sudah sore. Ayo semuanya kita pulang!"

Kamu berjalan ke apartemenmu yang letaknya cukup jauh dari tempat itu. Berhubung apartemenmu dan Kise sama, kalian berjalan bersama.

"(name) –cchi akan semakin populer di kalangan remaja –ssu!"

"sebenarnya aku tidak mau, tapi.. terserah kamu lah."

Kamu masuk ke dalam kamar apartemenmu. Berbaring di atas kasurmu dan menoleh ke arah meja di sebelah kasurmu. Ada sebuah foto yang membuatmu ingat akan masa lalumu. Yap, fotomu dan Aomine yang tengah menangkap lobster di tepi sungai. Kamu rindu dengan masa-masa itu, dimana Aomine sangat peduli padamu.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, seperti biasa kamu berangkat ke sekolah bersama Kise. Setiba kalian di sekolah, banyak anak yang tampak sibuk dengan sebuah majalah trend remaja.

"(name)-chan! Sejak kapan kamu jadi model?" tanya seorang dari kerumunan itu.

Pada akhirnya kamu dan Kise dikerumuni oleh lautan manusia yang berusaha menanyakan tentang profesi barumu itu. Beberapa dari fans Kise juga ada di situ. Mereka memandangimu dengan sinis dan mendorongmu sampai kamu terjatuh di tengah kerumunan yang banyak itu. Kamu berkali-kali terinjak oleh orang-orang.

"Hei kalian semua, minggir!"

Ada suara yang cukup familiar di telingamu. Suara itu membuat kerumunan orang itu menjadi tak bersuara. Tak lain lagi, itu suara Aomine Daiki.

"jangan ganggu (name)!" Aomine menarik tanganmu dan membawamu pergi dari sana.

"A.. Aomine?!"

"baka! Kenapa kamu bisa terjebak dalam situasi seperti itu?!"

"aku.. aku kan tidak tahu! Huh!"

"terserah apa katamu. Lihat kan, bajumu malah jadi kotor!" Aomine melepas blazernya dan memakaikannya padamu. Memang longgar sih, tapi kamu merasa nyaman.

"lain kali, jaga dirimu baik-baik!" kemudian Aomine langsung berlari ke dalam sekolah.

Kamu blushing di sana. Rasanya tubuhmu susah digerakkan. Aomine yang biasanya tidak pedulian denganmu tiba-tiba saja memperlakukanmu seperti seorang putri.

"(name) –cchi! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, maaf ya kamu sampai jadi begini!"

Kamu terdiam, tidak bisa menjawab ucapan Kise.

"ano.. ayo kita ke kelas –ssu!"

Kise menarik tanganmu dan membawamu ke kelas.

* * *

Jam istirahat pun tiba, kamu berusaha bersembunyi dari orang-orang yang tadi pagi mengejarmu. Inginnya sih kamu ke taman, tempatmu yang biasanya. Namun, berhubung sudah banyak yang tahu kalau kamu akan ke taman, jadi kamu menghindar dan bersembunyi di atap sekolah.

"(name)?"

"Aomine?"

Kamu bertemu dengan Aomine yang sedang tiduran di sana. Badanmu terasa sangat berat untuk digerakkan.

"kemarilah, (name). Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Kamu mendekati Aomine. Sebenarnya kamu merasa cemas dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Aomine, tapi kamu berusaha untuk tampak kalem.

"(name).. aku hanya ingin bilang kalau sebenarnya…"

BLAM!

"(name)-cchi! Lihat apa yang aku temukan! Majalah trend remaja edisi terbaru bercoverkan foto kita berdua –ssu!"

"Kise?"

Aomine langsung mengambil majalah itu dan membuangnya ke tong sampah terdekat.

"Aku tidak suka dengan gayamu, (name)."

Entah mengapa rasanya dadamu sakit sekali dan air matamu serasa ingin keluar. Namun kamu menahannya dan berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa. Lalu kamu berjalan menuruni tangga. Kamu bisa mendengar suara Aomine dan Kise yang sedang bertengkar di atas sana. Sebenarnya kamu ingin menenangkan mereka berdua, tapi kamu berusaha cuek dan meninggalkan mereka.

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi dengan kencang, semua murid langsung berhamburan keluar dari sekolah. Kamu berjalan keluar dengan lemas. Selain karena perilaku Aomine tadi, kamu sangat kelaparan. Ibumu lupa membuatkanmu bento tadi pagi.

"(name)."

Ada seseorang yang memanggilmu dari belakang. Kamu menoleh ke arahnya, dan menemukan Aomine yang sedang membawa tas hitamnya yang besar. Kamu memalingkan mukamu.

"Ikutlah aku, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

Aomine menarik tanganmu dan membawamu ke sebuah restoran cepat saji, Maji Restaurant. Aomine memesan yakiniku dalam porsi yang sangat banyak dan lima gelas c0ca c0la, kamu hanya memesan sepiring spaghetti dan segelas chocolate milkshake.

"NYEM NYEM NYEM NYEM NYEM NYEM NYEM, GRAUK GRAUK GRAUK GRAUK GRAUK."

"A… Aomine.."

"Cara makanku memang begini, jangan protes."

"bukan begitu.. tapi…"

"apa?"

"Piringnya juga jangan dimakan, baka."

FACEPALM.

Oke lupakan itu.

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Ah, begini.. sebenarnya aku.. tidak…"

"Mine-chin jahat, tidak mengundangku makan."

"Atsushi, jangan ganggu mereka. Mereka sedang pacaran."

"Akashi?! Murasakibara?!" Aomine terkejut dan nyaris menyemburkan c0ca c0la yang sedang diminumnya ke arah wajahmu yang mulus.

"(name)-chin kok mau diajak kencan dengan orang negro ini, nanti diperkaos loh." /dilempar.

"Ah, kalian semua payah!" Aomine pergi meninggalkan kamu, Murasakibara dan Akashi dengan muka datar.

Setelah menghabiskan makanan yang kamu pesan tadi, kamu langsung berjalan ke tempat pemotretan Kise. Kenapa kamu ke sana? Jelaslah, kamu kan sudah menjadi salah satu anggota mereka.

"(name)-chan sudah datang! Ayo, cepat ganti bajumu."

Setelah mengganti bajumu, kamu langsung difoto oleh para fotografer di sana. Entah kenapa rasanya kamu hampir tidak bisa tersenyum karena keresahanmu pada Aomine. Kise yang sedari tadi memperhatikan ekspresimu langsung mendatangimu dan menanyakan keadaanmu.

"(name)-cchi, kau tidak apa-apa –ssu?" tanyanya padamu.

"lupakan aku. Aku ingin menyendiri sebentar."

Kamu meninggalkan tempat pemotretan itu. Kamu merasa sangat hambar. Entah mengapa, memang hanya karena Aomine yang tadi berperilaku seperti itu tapi kamu merasa sangat aneh. Kamu merasa bahwa persahabatanmu dengan Aomine sudah benar-benar rapuh. Kadang, kamu teringat akan janji-janjimu dan Aomine pada masa kanak-kanak dulu. Rasanya sangat pedih, kenapa persahabatan seindah itu hancur ditelan waktu?

Karena terlalu larut ke dalam pemikiranmu, kamu tidak menyadari kalau ada yang mengikutimu dari tadi. Orang itu menyekapmu, kamu tidak bisa bernapas. Yang bisa kamu lihat saat itu hanyalah seseorang yang memakai jaket tebal dan hoodie yang menutupi wajahnya. Tiba-tiba kepalamu terasa pusing dan pada akhirnya kamu tidak sadarkan diri.

* * *

Saat kamu sadar, kamu sudah berada di sebuah kamar hotel yang cukup mewah. Tanganmu diikat oleh tali, begitu pula dengan kakimu. Kamu berusaha melepaskan diri, namun tali itu diikat dengan sangat kuat sehingga kamu tidak bisa lepas.

"si.. sialan.." katamu dalam hati.

"wah, kau sudah bangun rupanya."

Tampak seseorang muncul dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Seseorang berambut kelabu dan bertelanjang dada. Wajahnya cukup tampan, tubuhnya pun atletis. Kamu teringat, dialah yang waktu itu menabrakmu di jalanan.

"Kisama.. siapa kau? apa maumu?"

"panggil saja aku Haizaki, dan tentu saja aku menculikmu, bodoh." Ujarnya dengan senyum kejam di wajahnya.

"tapi.. kalau hanya kuculik rasanya tidak cukup menyenangkan." Ia mulai memegang dagumu.

"aku akan memilikimu juga." Ia mengelus pipimu. Ingin sekali kamu menepis tangannya, namun berhubung tanganmu terikat kamu tidak bisa melakukannya.

Ia membuka kancing kemejamu, menjilat lehermu. Kamu berteriak, air mata mengalir ke pipimu. Kamu pasrah, tidak ada lagi yang bisa kamu lakukan. Tapi…

BRAK!

"Haizaki-cchi! Jangan berani-beraninya kamu melukai (name)!" Kise tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu dan berteriak.

"Ki… Kise?" ujarmu lirih.

"ah, rupanya pengganggu ini datang juga." Haizaki menyeringai.

"Haizaki-cchi! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!" Kise langsung memukul Haizaki.

Yang dipukul juga tak terima. Mereka saling pukul di sana. Kamu hanya bisa melihat dengan ketakutan. Tubuh Kise yang berdarah-darah membuatmu semakin panik. Kamu tidak pernah melihat Kise menjadi seorang yandere seperti itu.

"kh.. aku meremehkanmu, Kise. Tapi kenapa kamu membela gadis milik si Aomine tolol itu? Lagi pula gadis itu tidak lebih dari mainan. Ia hanya boneka!"

Kise langsung memukul wajah Haizaki.

"lelaki mungkin bisa memainkan wanita seperti boneka, tapi ingatlah.. Laki-laki tidak main boneka!" Kise menarik tubuh Haizaki dan mendorongnya ke arah sehingga ia tak sadarkan diri lagi.

Kise menghampirimu dan memotong tali itu dengan sebuah pisau dapur. Lalu ia menutup kancing kemejamu.

"(name)-cchi? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

Mulutmu terasa seperti dikunci. Kamu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, kamu hanya menangis. Kise memelukmu dengan lembut. Sontak kamu terkejut, namun pelukan itu terasa sangat hangat dan kamu tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Kise.. (name)..?"

"A.. Aomine-cchi?"

Tampak Aomine yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar hotel itu. Tiba-tiba wajahnya menjadi sangat kecewa, ia langsung pergi dari situ tanpa berkata apapun. Kamu hanya keheranan dengan tingkah lakunya itu. Setelah itu, Kise mengantarkanmu pulang. Sebenarnya kamu bisa pulang sendiri, namun Kise takut ada hal yang akan terjadi padamu lagi. Sesampaimu di rumah, kamu beristirahat. Kise duduk di sebelahmu.

"hm, Kise. Darimana kamu tahu kalau aku diculik?"

"bukankah kamu sendiri yang mengirimkan SMS itu?"

Kamu keheranan, seingatmu kamu tidak memegang HP sama sekali. Kamu mengecek HP mu. Ada 2 pesan aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul di sent items mu._ "Aomine, tolong aku. Aku diculik dan dibawa lari ke sebuah hotel." _Dan_ "Kise, tolong kemarilah. Aku diculik oleh seseorang yang aneh dan dibawa ke hotel XX"_

"ap.. aku tidak pernah menulis pesan-pesan ini."

"eh?! Lalu? Haizaki-cchi?"

Kamu semakin bingung. Apa mungkin Haizaki yang menulis kedua pesan itu? Tapi kenapa? Bukankah dia ingin menculik orang, lalu kenapa dia menulis SMS seperti itu?

"Kise, kamu kenal dengan Haizaki?"

"iya –ssu! Dia dulunya juga bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan kita, lalu dia dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena ketahuan mengonsumsi narkoba –ssu."

Kemudian suasana menjadi sangat hening.

KRUUUKK.

"eh? Ahaha maafkan aku, (name)-cchi. Aku lapar –ssu. Aku akan pesan makanan sebentar~"

Sementara Kise sedang keluar, kamu di dalam kamar memikirkan tentang Aomine. Kamu tahu kalau sebenarnya tadi Aomine datang untuk membantumu, namun Kise datang lebih dahulu. Atau mungkinkah Haizaki ingin mengadu dombakan mereka berdua.

"(name)-cchi, aku kembali –ssu! Eh? Yah dia tertidur."

Kise tersenyum melihatmu tertidur dengan pulas. Ia memegangi rambutmu yang halus dan menempelkan pipinya pada pipimu. Meski kamu sudah tertidur, kamu bisa merasakan kehangatannya.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, kamu terbangun. Kise sudah tidak ada di sana, mungkin dia sudah pulang kemarin. Kamu berjalan ke dapur dan menemukan sebuah bungkusan. Terdapat tulisan di bungkusan itu, yang bertuliskan:

"(name)-cchi, ini takoyaki kesukaanmu –ssu!"

Setelah memakan takoyaki dari Kise, kamu langsung mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Kamu mengunci pintu rumah dan berangkat ke sekolah dengan wajah mengantuk. Di tengah jalan, kamu tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Aomine. Namun, wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih. Padahal biasanya Aomine selalu tertawa dan rusuh sendiri. Aomine juga tidak menoleh, ataupun menyapamu.

"A.. Aomine.." kamu memanggilnya. Entah kenapa kamu tidak bisa menahan tsunderemu lagi.

"jangan ganggu aku, (name). Bukankah kamu sudah punya Kise mu tersayang?"

Kamu jadi semakin merasa bersalah. Aomine tidak pernah berbicara dengan nada sedingin itu. Bahkan perkataannya lebih dingin daripada Akashi. Apakah Aomine cemburu? Kalau begini terus, semua janji, harapan, dan persahabatanmu akan hancur lebur.

"A.. Aomine.."

* * *

Sudah berminggu-minggu kejadian itu telah lewat. Namun kamu masih mengingatnya dengan jelas dan juga kamu tidak bisa melupakannya. Selama berminggu-minggu itu kamu bekerja sebagai model bersama Kise. Lama kelamaan kamu merasa bosan dan ingin keluar dari sana, namun kamu sungkan dengan Kise sehingga kamu mengurungkan niatmu itu. Suatu sore…

"nee, (name)-cchi. Yuk kita makan bersama! Kali ini akan kutraktir."

"terserah apa katamu, baka."

Kise tersenyum kecil, ia menggandeng tanganmu dan menarik (baca: menyeret)mu ke sebuah kedai okonomiyaki yang tak jauh dari sana. Kalian berdua masuk ke kedai itu. Keadaannya sangat ramai, kamu dan Kise sampai harus berdesak-desakan dengan pengunjung yang lain. Yah, tak heran karena okonomiyaki di sana memang terkenal paling lezat. Kamu dan Kise langsung mengejar tempat duduk yang kosong dan kalian langsung tersenyum lega. Tapi…

"doumo, Kise-kun, (name)-san."

1 detik

1 menit

3 menit

"HUWEEEE!" kamu dan Kise langsung berteriak dengan gaya orang aneh. Sontak pengunjung kedai langsung melihat ke arah kalian berdua. Kamu yang jaim langsung duduk dan pura-pura membaca menu.

"apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini?"

Kamu menoleh ke asal suara itu, ah.. itu Aomine.

"Aomine-cchi sejak kapan kamu disini –ssu!"

"Aomine-kun dan aku sudah duduk di sini sejak tadi."

Yak, kalau Kuroko yang tidak terlihat itu sih sudah biasa, namun kalau Aomine? Tentu saja itu mengagetkanmu. Anehnya, Aomine tidak merangkul Kuroko seperti biasanya, raut wajah Aomine juga berubah. Kamu menjadi semakin khawatir, namun kamu tidak berani mengungkapkannya pada Aomine.

Hening. Itulah suasana di mejamu.

"Hei, kalian berdua sudah jadian ya." Ucap Aomine yang langsung memecah keheningan.

Wajah Kise memerah, kamu hanya memalingkan muka dari Aomine. Bukan karena kamu malu, tapi karena kamu takut menatap wajah Aomine.

"ah, begitu rupanya. Selamat ya, Kise, (name)."

Kamu membelalakkan matamu. Ucapan Aomine barusan benar-benar dingin, tubuhmu serasa bergetar. Kamu menggigit bibirmu saking jengkelnya.

"Aomine-cchi, kau iri ya?"

Aomine langsung memukul Kise dengan kencang. Kamu dan Kuroko hanya memasang wajah terkejut. Kise mulai marah, Aomine pun juga begitu. Rasanya kamu ingin menangis saja dengan kelakuan mereka.

"Kalau kau tidak suka bilang saja!" Kise langsung menyentak Aomine.

"Aku sudah tak tahan lagi denganmu, Kise!" aomine juga tidak mau kalah.

"Diam!" tak sengaja kamu pun juga ikut berteriak. Karena malu, kamu langsung meninggalkan kedai itu dan berlari keluar. Kuroko yang dari tadi hanya diam akhirnya mengikutimu dari belakang.

Kamu duduk di bangku taman yang biasa kamu kunjungi, kamu menatap kosong ke arah langit malam. Antara kesal dan sedih bercampur menjadi satu.

"(name)-san." Sapa Kuroko padamu. Ia langsung duduk di sebelahmu, masih dengan wajah datarnya itu.

"Kuroko, aku lelah dengan mereka berdua." Katamu dengan lirih.

"(name)-san, bisa ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

kemudian kamu menceritakan semuanya pada Kuroko, mulai dari masa kecilmu dengan Aomine, Aomine yang menjauhimu karena sibuk bermain basket, Kise mengajakmu menjadi model, sampai kejadian Haizaki yang membuat kamu dan Aomine semakin menjauh. Kuroko mengangguk, matamu mulai banjir dengan air mata sehingga penduduk sekitar harus diungsikan ke –slap. Salah naskah.

"(name)-san terlalu banyak memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu. Seharusnya (name)-san langsung bilang pada Aomine-kun tentang apa yang terjadi." Kamu hanya mengangguk dan secara tak sadar air matamu menetes begitu saja.

"ah, (name)-san kau tidak apa-apa?" Kuroko yang terkejut karena kamu tiba-tiba menangis berlagak kebingungan. Ia takut kalau-kalau orang lain mengira dirinya yang membuatmu menangis.

"Ku.. Kuroko, apa yang harus aku lakukan…" tangisanmu semakin keras, untunglah taman itu sepi, dan sebenarnya hanya ada kamu dan Kuroko di sana.

"(name)-san.." Kuroko memelukmu dan menepuk-nepuk kepalamu dengan pelan. Kamu merasa sedikit tenang.

"Ayo, kuantar kamu pulang." Kamu hanya mengangguk. Sepanjang jalan Kuroko merangkul pundakmu dan menasehatimu. Yah, setidaknya kamu merasa sedikit lebih tenang.

* * *

Tibalah hari kelulusan para murid kelas 3 SMA Teikou. Semuanya tampak bergembira, ada yang berpeluk-pelukan, ada yang menangis, ada yang diam, ada yang makan keripik, ada yang disiram, ada yang ngupil, dan ada yang melakukan ritual membuang hajat di kamar mandi /dilempar.

Mungkin hari ini adalah hari yang paling berkesan bagi para murid itu. Namun, hari ini justru merupakan hari yang menyedihkan. Sudah lama kamu tidak bertemu dengan Aomine maupun Kise. Keduanya sudah tidak pernah Nampak batang hidungnya setelah kejadian di kedai okonomiyaki itu. Kamu juga sudah sangat jarang mendatangi tempat pemotretan. Yang terlintas di pikiranmu adalah "apa yang akan dilakukan mereka nanti ya?" ah, kalau Kise pasti melanjutkan karirnya sebagai model. Tapi Aomine? Apa dia akan jadi pemain basket?

Kamu melihat layar handphonemu yang tiba-tiba berbunyi. Terdapat sebuah pesan yang berisi _'selamat atas kelulusanmu, (name)-san. Kuroko Tetsuya.'_ Kamu membalas pesan itu dengan wajah datar.

Sesaat kemudian handphonemu berbunyi lagi. Ah, ini dari ibumu.

'_bersiaplah untuk pergi ke Perguruan Tinggi Seirin, ibu mencintaimu nak muah muah 3. Peluk cium, okaa-san yang tercinta.'_

Kamu menatap layar handphonemu dengan wajah yang sedikity (baca: sangat) risih. Memang sih ibumu alay, tapi kenapa ngirimnya harus disaat kayak gini coba.

Kamu berpikir lagi, Perguruan Tinggi Seirin. Kuroko juga akan melanjutkan di sana. Kamu sedikit kesal, namun akhirnya kamu menjalaninya dengan biasa saja.

* * *

2 tahun berlalu, kamu sedang berjalan pulang dari Perguruan Tinggi Seirin. Seperti biasa, wajahmu tetap datar. Sebenarnya kamu sudah tidak mementingkan Aomine maupun Kise sih, kamu sedang sibuk menjalani hari-harimu di perguruan tinggi. Kamu mampir ke sebuah café untuk makan sebentar. Baru saja menjejakkan kaki di depan pintu café, tiba-tiba ada yang menyekap mulutmu. Kamu terkejut dan berusaha menendang orang yang menyekapmu itu. Namun orang itu lebih kuat darimu sehingga yang kamu lakukan tidak berhasil sama sekali.

Ia membawamu ke sebuah tempat yang sepi, hanya ada tumpukan batu bata di sana. Kamu berusaha berteriak mencari pertolongan, namun apa daya mulutmu ditutup dengan rapat. Orang itu menatapmu dengan tajam, tampaknya ia adalah seorang pemerkosa yang sedang dibicarakan di media televisi itu. Kamu bingung, satu-satunya hal yang bisa kamu lakukan yaitu menangis. Orang itu mengancammu dengan pisau. Kamu menutup matamu.

**DUAR.**

Terdengar suara ledakan, ketika kamu membuka matamu, orang yang menyekapmu sudah tumbang dengan kedua kakinya yang mengeluarkan darah. Kamu terbelalak. Karena yang kamu lihat saat ini adalah…

"syukurlah kamu tidak apa-apa." ia tersenyum dan berjalan mendekatimu.

Ia membuka penutup mulutmu, melepas ikatan di tangan dan kakimu. Lalu ia memelukmu dengan erat.

"A.. Aomine?"

"(name)… aku sudah menepati janji kita, kan?"

Kamu hanya bisa diam dengan air mata membanjir.

"meski aku bodoh, meski aku tidak bisa memberimu banyak uang seperti Kise, aku akan melindungimu meski harus mengorbankan nyawaku sendiri."

Yah, air matamu pun menetes.

"(name), maukah kau.."

Wajahnya memerah saudara-saudara!

"maukah kau.. menjadi…"

**DOKI DOKI DOKI.**

"Suamiku?"

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

Kamu memukul Aomine dengan pentungan maling.

"ah, iya iya maafkan aku! Ampun! Demi Mai-chan yang bohay tolong stop mukulin gue!"

Kemudian ia menjadi serius lagi.

"(name), kali ini aku serius. Aku akan membawamu ke dunia yang kita impikan dulu. Dan.. Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku untuk selamanya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YEEEYYY SELESAI SSU! LALALALALAAA~~~ /dilempar.**

**Okeh maaf kalau alurnya terlalu cepat (lagi). Dan tolong maafkan kalau kalimatnya ga jelas. Itu karena author kuberga, tau kuberga? Kurang bergaul. /dibanting**

**Sekian, makasih. Bocoran: coming soon! Murasakibara Atsushi, author's beloved fiancée /sandalmanasandal**


End file.
